Riddle's Rose
by IceQueenSwag
Summary: Did you know that riddle had a daughter, but did you also know that some people don't see people as humans but as toys in the wars. What happens when Riddle's special mark for his daughter is found?


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't J.K. Rowling does. All I own is Rose and her story.

* * *

Chapter 1:The Secret

How can it feel like you whole world has come to an end and then go to feeling nothing at all? And all because of him well more than one him really 3 guys. Voldemort, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy, but they are also know to me as Dad who left me at 2 months old, ex-boyfriend who broke-up with me to because to him I was just a toy in the war, and ex-boyfriend who broke-up with me because i was just another girl. Yeah….my life is pretty screwed up. It all started with being the victim of a dare.

**Rose's POV**  
I was sitting by the lake reading my book an thinking about my twin and best friend Pansy when a letter was dropped into my lap. On the seal it had DM. I then recognized who it was from. Draco Malfoy. I opened the letter and it read... "Dear Rose Parkison, You are invited to Draco Malfoy's Party of Dares, Tonight in the Room of Requirement. The Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy" I wrote down a quick no thank you at the end of the original letter, gave the bird a treat and it flew of.

**Earlier in The S&G Hide-out**  
"Okay I dare you to invite "Resist Your Charm Rose" to your party of dares tonight." said Theo.  
"Easy." Draco scoffed.  
"And... shag her by next monday." smirked Blaise  
"Oh no you are not go to make my sister another one of your conquests!" screeched Pansy.  
"Lets make this even more interesting. Whoever shags her first gets the title of "Supreme Slytherin Prince." aid Draco completely ignoring the fuming twin.  
"Oh come on now thats hardly a fair thing if its just you Slytherins." joked Harry as He, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Hermione swaggered into the room. Harry Potter isn't a innocent as everyone thinks. He was just as bad as Draco but better at hiding it.  
Pansy grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her to the girl's side of the Gryffindor and Slytherin hide-out. She pulled back the curtain and pulled her into a room with Daphne, Ginny, Lavender, and Tracey. Little did the entire school know, but the 7th years of Gryffindor and Slytherin were good friends. The girls would always come to each other for advice and comfort. The boys, well the boys would make bets and dares.  
"They are going to make Rosie their next conquest." I said hurriedly.  
"Well if it's just Draco then she should be fine." muttered Tracey.  
"It's all the boys. Gryffindor and Slytherin." whispered Ginny  
"NO! They can't do that don't they know what happened with her last boyfriend?" belowed Daphne.  
"Daphne! They don't and now they've heard you so then their gonna ask why." said Hermione trying not to shout. Just then all six boys came hurtling in. "What happened with her last boyfriend?" asked Draco.  
"Will it make you go away?" Pansy asked harshly.  
"YES" yelled all six boys at the same time.  
"He cheated on her." muttered Tracey. Then all the suddend Tracey started glowing blue.  
"What's happening to her?" Ginny asked franticly.  
"I place a truth spell on all of you, so if you lie you try blue." said Harry proudly.  
"Shit!" yelled Hermione.  
"Yep." said Daphne sadly.  
"Ok, now ladies what really happened or do you all want to glow blue for the rest of the week?" asked Blaise with a smirk.  
"She was abuse and raped multiple times by her last boyfriend and that was of over the summer." barely whispered Pansy.  
"But I don't see any scars or anything on her." ask Theo forcefully.  
"YOU IDOIT SHE USES GLAMOR CHARMS! THAT'S WHY SHE DONT GIVE IN TO YOU GUYS SHE THINKS IT GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN!" yelled Ginny.  
"Oh well why did it go on so long." asked Ron while scratching his head in shame.  
"She thought she deserved it." mumbled Pansy.  
"What? I couldn't hear you." said Seamus confused.  
"SHE THOUGHT SHE DESERVED IT! YOU PRICKS! SHE THOUGHT THAT THAT WAS THE ONLY FOR HER TO GET LOVE!" screeched Pansy. Then she fell on the floor and broke down in sobs. The other five girls ran to comfort her, while tears were streaming down their faces.  
"Well isn't she loved by her parents?" ask Dean.  
"No, she's adopted and they hate her. They knew what was happening to her this summer and did nothing about it. She was given to use by some important pureblood family, because her parents died. She doesn't know she just thinks she's unlovable. But I love her. Rose thinks she is doing something wrong, but she has never been anything but nice to everyone." sobbed Pansy.  
"Well do you know who this boyfriend was?" ask Dean timidly.  
"Yes, it was Crabbe." said Daphne sadly.  
"Bloody Hell!" yelled Ron.

* * *

**_DON'T LIKE IT DONT' READ IT!_**

I don't want to hear how you don't like it. Anything that could make it better I accept.


End file.
